Sorpresa en el jacuzzi
by Katia Uchiha
Summary: Un día duro en el trabajo siempre se merece una buena sorpresa en el jacuzzi, Katniss por fin había conseguido reunir el valor para aquella sorpresa y Peeta la había disfrutado.


La tarde era calurosa, incluso demasiado para finales de mayo, pèro nada importaba teniendo el impresionante jacuzzi que él y su novia tenían en el patio de su casa. Aunque vivían en pleno centro de la ciudad aquel patio rodeado de árboles y demás vegetación hacía que no se colara ningún ruido molesto del exterior.

Aquel día había sido realmente duro respecto al trabajo, nada más llegar a la oficina se había encontrado con con una caída en el servidor informático, el cual había conseguido arreglar con un poco de resistencia; pero eso ya no importaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la promesa que le había hecho su novia esa misma mañana antes de irse a trabajar:

-"Cuando vuelvas de trabajar te daré una gran sorpresa."

La idea le agradaba y aún más cuando pocas horas antes ella le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que le esperaba en el patio.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de entrada pudo escuchar el suave ruido de fondo que producía el agua del jacuzzi; aquello le hizo sonreir, se podía imaginar la clase de sorpresa que le esperaba; pero lo que se encontró lo dejó totalmente asombrado .

Algunas luces del porche se encontraban encendidas salpicando el lugar con algo de luz, solo lo necesario para no estar a oscuras, mientras que las luces del jacuzzi si estaban totalmente encendidas haciendo que fuera el centro de su atención, pero lo que más captó su mirada fue su novia que se encontraba tumbada y totalmente desnuda entre las burbujeantes aguas del jacuzzi.

Su piel tenía un brillo precioso, casi mágico bajo el efecto de la luz del agua sobre las gotas que resbalaban por su sedosa piel clara. La joven aún no se había percatado de su presencia, pero el chico si se había percatado de la presencia de ella, sobretodo cierta parte de su anatomía que ya empezaba a despertarse.

Poco a poco fue acercándose sin hacer ningún ruido para volver a sorprenderse al ver que su chica no llevaba bikini, más bien no llevaba nada de nada; eso si que era una sorpresa que no se esperaba, así que sin previo aviso empezó a desnudarse lentamente.

…

Era una chica mala, muy mala; había pensado en aquella sorpresa desde hacía tiempo, pero jamás había tenido el valor de llevarla a cabo, sobretodo por culpa de su gran vergüenza que no le ayudaba en nada. Aquel día había sido diferente, su parte valiente había tomado las riendas del poder y le había dicho a su novio que le tenía una sorpresa para cuando él llegara a casa, y menuda sorpresa.

Su cuerpo se veía perfectamente iluminado por las luces blancas del jacuzzi y nada más, y la palabra clave era nada, por que exactamente ese era el número o más bien la carencia de ropa que llevaba en esos momentos; pero eso era parte de la sorpresa.

Casi le da un microinfarto al sentir unos gruesos pero tiernos dedos acariciándole la base del cuello hasta que ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-No pares, se siente muy agradable esa caricia.´- Le dijo a su novio con un pequeño ronroneo. Ese sonido tan peculiar le calentó un poco la sangre que ya hervía por entrar al agua con ella, pero deseaba jugar un poco, no todos los días su chica se volvía una persona tan intrépida y valiente.

-Así que no quieres que pare ¿eh?, bueno tal vez debas convencerme de ello.- Le dijo mientras se agachaba a darle un tierno beso seguido de otro no tan tierno.

Ella le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos pues los dedos del chico habían abandonado su cuello para dirigirse lentamente hacia su escote; sus dedos bailaban sobre la resbaladiza piel, subiendo y bajando, jugando con una piel que se empezaba a notar caliente por el roce sensual. A ella ya le empezaba a costar mantenerse quieta y el movimiento de su cuerpo a causa de las caricias provocaba unas suaves ondas sobre la superficie del agua que ya se veía movida por los chorros del jacuzzi.

Los pechos se veían muy apetecibles, con aquellos picos tan rosados que, sin más remedio, sus manos fueron a tocar; en un principio despacito, rozando con un solo dedo para estimular, y cuando percibió lo erguidas que estaban cogió las dos tiernas puntas entre sus índices y pulgares y empezó a apretar poco a poco hasta percibir de su chica un gemido seguido de un pequeño grito de placer. Aquello era demasiado para él; soltó las redondeces solo el tiempo necesario para deshacerse de su ropa y entrar en el agua junto a ella.

Estaba más que feliz de ver la cara de su hombre, era pura lujuria y satisfacción y todo eso provocado por ella, pero poco más pudo pensar cuando le vio acercarse para darle un beso de esos que quitan el aliento y más aún al notar cierta parte de su chico rozando su la cadera.

-Cielo, ¿estas..?

-Si, y es solo por ti.- Esa afirmación la llenaba de placer, así que pasó a la acción tal y como deseaba desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Con un movimiento rápido pero algo torpe se giró y quedó sentada a horcajadas de su chico; en esa posición se le podía sentir en todo su esplendor haciendo que su piel se herizara de deseo.

Le beso con pasión agarrando su nuca con manos firmes mientras trazaba un pequeño movimiento circular con las caderas haciendo que los dos vieran estrellas.

Él agarraba un pecho con una mano y con la otra agarraba fuertemente la cadera de ella; su boca estaba ocupada en besar el cuello y hombro de su chica que soltaba ruiditos muy placenteros por el roce que empezaba a ser escaso, necesitaban más.

-Necesito más.- Decía ella con un hilo de voz, pero cuando iba a volver a pedir más el la penetro.

Fue un golpe certero y profundo, de esos que te quitan el aliento, pero delicioso.

Ambos se miraban intensamente disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de acoplamiento, entonces la chica comenzó a realizar pequeños movimientos consiguiendo un roce perfecto.

El chico no podía mantener la cordura, no en ese momento, mientras veía a su chica sobre él, moviéndose rítmicamente mientras el agua se agitaba fuertemente entre los dos. El movimiento tan candente comenzó a ir más rápido, el agua comenzaba a salirse del jacuzzi, pero no les importaba, el placer era demasiado intenso como para ponerle freno.

Dame más papi.- Pedía ella, sin saber muy bien lo que quería, pues ya no conseguía pensar con suficiente claridad.

Él la cambió de posición colocándola debajo de él en el jacuzzi, le abrió suavemente las piernas y comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo, con movimientos suaves, queriendo llevarla de nuevo hasta el borde, pero sin que se cayera, para volver a llevarla allí de nuevo.

Ella le acariciaba la cara, los brazos, la espalda y todos los rincones a los que podía llegar de su chico; necesitaba tocar todo de él, quería estar todo lo cerca que pudiera de él.

Esa posición era profunda y placentera, consiguiendo que ambos estuvieran llegando al final; los gemidos inundaban el patio, siendo, con cada embestida, más profundos que los anteriores.

Poco les faltaba y ambos lo sabían pues apremiaban el paso con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y desafinados; mantuvieron el ritmo hasta que los dos explotaron casi a la vez, dejando en sus rostros una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bueno, esto sí que ha sido una gran sorpresa.- Comentó el joven mientras salía despacio del interior de la chica.

-Era la idea, que te llevaras una gran sorpresa,pero, ¿lo ha sido?

-¿Estas loca? Ha sido una de las mejores sorpresas que me han dado en la vida.- Comentó él mientras la abrazaba dentro del agua.

-Cielo.

-¿Si?

-¿Para cuándo la próxima sorpresa?- Le pregunto juguetón.

-Bueno, para eso tal vez tengas que esperar un poco. -Le dijo entre risas mientras le besaba apasionadamente.


End file.
